Aspects described herein generally relate to computer hardware and computer software, including software applications for mobile devices and other computing devices. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure are directed to computer software for providing a virtualization layer for applications on mobile devices.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, and other types of mobile computing devices are useful in personal and business settings. In addition, users of mobile devices may install various mobile software applications suitable for a variety of purposes. Mobile software applications may be developed by different entities and distributed from different sources, such as companies developing mobile business applications for their employees or independent software vendors developing mobile consumer applications for public consumers. In some instances, software applications may be published and distributed through application stores, such as public application stores or non-public enterprise application stores.